


What It Means to Connect

by nickelnomore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, M/M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelnomore/pseuds/nickelnomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima hardly gets to spend time with his two boyfriends, so when he unintentionally falls asleep on them, he feels bad and decides to make it up to them. </p><p>Domestic Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Means to Connect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artenon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artenon/gifts).



> The title is from one of Haikyuu's OST which I thought seemed oddly fitting. Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sjwYDMGd1E) if you want to listen to it. And if you haven't already heard it, might I suggest you listen to all the OST tracks from Haikyuu!! because damn if it isn't one of the best things I've heard in awhile.
> 
> Also, I've decided to dedicate this fic to Artenon who was the one who dragged me into Tsukihinakage hell in the first place. So this one's for you!

Tsukishima awoke sandwiched between the oddball duos, both curled up and clinging onto his arm. He blinked blearily at the ceiling, wondering when he had fallen asleep. It took a couple of minutes for his brain to function again, but when it did, he remembered how they had dragged him to the bed after his shower, mouth moving a mile a minute as they recounted the practice match they had in the afternoon.

_"And he was like Gyoon! And Fuwahh! You should have seen him!"_

_"No, it was more like pyun! And whoosh! Dumbass!"_

And after that, Tsukishima tuned them out and promptly fell asleep. It wasn't because they were boring or things like that. In fact, he had been looking forward to hearing about their stories, but after a grueling 12 hours in the office, complete with asshole clients, he just couldn't stay awake any longer. It certainly didn't help that he was lying on the bed with two warm bodies pressed next to him.

Tsukishima sighed as he recalled last night's events. He felt bad for falling asleep on them, despite it not being his fault. They hardly spend time together as it is, so every moment together was precious. Determined to make it up to them, Tsukishima decided to make breakfast.

He slid both of his arms from Kageyama and Hinata's hold on him carefully, and climbed over Kageyama to reach the side of the bed. Just as he landed on the ground, Tsukishima heard rustling sounds behind him. He turned slowly, afraid that he had somehow woken them up, but smiled affectionately when he realized it was just Hinata gravitating towards Kageyama, with Kageyama arms opened instinctively for Hinata to snuggle into. Tsukishima huffed in amusement, bending down to peck both Hinata and Kageyama on the temple before leaving to wash up and make breakfast.

The sound of oil sizzling on the pan filled the kitchen. Tsukishima brought out a few ingredients from the fridge, taking note to go grocery shopping within the next few days. He was just about to get started on the eggs when he felt a pair of arms circle around his waist and a familiar warm weight settling behind him.

"What're you cookin'?"

"Omelet and bacon." Tsukishima replied easily. Even without hearing his voice, Tsukishima knew who it was. After all, between Kageyama and Hinata, there was really only one person that can rest his head on his shoulder while standing.

"Mhhm." Kageyama hummed, twisting his head to plant a kiss on Tsukishima's cheek. He then yawned widely and laid his head on Tsukishima's shoulder.

Tsukishima grimaced, wrinkling his nose as he caught a whiff of Kageyama's morning breath.

“Gross.” He grumbled, “Go brush your teeth.”

The raven-haired boy scowled and pinched Tsukishima’s side before exhaling into his face. Kageyama then grunted in pain when the other retaliated by elbowing him in the gut. They both had tiny smirks on their faces though, so while it may seem like the beginning of another childish fight between the two of them, it really wasn’t. They grew out of that a long time ago. Regardless of their age, however, they were never too old to have the occasional childish banter. Or that’s what they say, y’know, young at heart and all that crap.

Kageyama sneaked a little nip along his jaw and gave it a lick before he left for the bathroom.

“ _Finally_!” Tsukishima mumbled, though it contained no heat and held more of a teasing tone then anything else.

It was barely a minute when Tsukishima felt a pair of arms circle around his waist again. This time however, was different because the person’s head was resting between his shoulder blades.

“What’s with you guys and back hugs, huh?” It wasn’t like he hated it, but they were being way more tactile today than any other days, even going so far as to forego their morning routine for their share of cuddles.

Hinata pressed his face into Tsukishima’s sweater, arms tightening where they were wrapped around his waist. Tsukishima could feel his lips moving against his back, could hear him murmuring, but no matter how hard he strained his ears, he could not hear the words that were muffled by his sweater.

“What?” He finally said.

Hinata huffed, but did remove his face from Tsukishima’s back. Not completely, but enough so that when he next spoke, Tsukishima could actually hear him saying, “Just missed you, is all.”

The blonde could feel his face heat up from Hinata’s words, though he chalked it up to the increasing heat in the kitchen. He knew how much the two of them missed him, hell, he missed them whenever they weren’t with him, as cheesy as that sounds, but to actually hear them say it was a whole different matter.

Kageyama and Hinata were together more often than not, what with them playing on the same national team, and though its hard to admit, times when Tsukishima wasn’t with them while they were out together, _hurts_. Because he’ll never know how Hinata laughed when he saw a street performer perform that one dumb magic trick, nor will he ever know how Kageyama pouted when snow accumulated on his head and fell into his eyes. He’ll only ever get to experience these moments with them through the stories they tell and while the three of them have plenty of memories together, Tsukishima can admit to being a little jealous. Even if its just for a short while, he’ll admit to himself that he was jealous of all those times.

So when Hinata said that they missed him, well, he can’t be blamed if his hands trembled a little and a genuine smile took over his face for a split second.

Tsukishima inhaled deeply and let it out before starting to plate their breakfast. When he was done, he turned around to face Hinata, wrapping his arms around the smallest of their trio and pressing his face into his unruly mop. They stood in silence, the moment broken only when Kageyama came skidding back into the kitchen protesting at how unfair it was that Hinata was hogging Tsukishima all to himself.

That comment sparked off another argument between the two volleyball players, so while they were going at it, Tsukishima took the plates into the living room, preparing to indulge himself after a long week of work.

He figured they’d join him once they realized that it was way better to just cuddle with him on the couch instead of wasting the rest of the morning arguing.

Tsukishima’s lips turned up at the corner when he heard his two boyfriends come to the same conclusion, both running to join him, only to spill the contents of his plate onto his furniture. He sighed and stared pointedly at the two men he had decided to date.

It was going to be one chaotic day, he just knew it, but it was just the way Tsukishima liked it, even if he’ll never admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [heichofied](http://heichofied.tumblr.com/) !! 
> 
> It's occasionally NSFW, so beware! ;))


End file.
